Will You Accept the Charges?
by thoth-moon
Summary: Sometimes humans try to tempt demons. ‘I too would be cautious regarding the intentions of any human were I you. As was the snake in man’s garden, we are worse in yours.’


**A/N: **Another pairing from mhmartini's LiveJournal writing meme, though this one isn't really sexual. There's far more sycophancy and stuff like that flying around than there is anything sexy. Unless big words used in debate is sexy, then maybe it's the most sublime intellectual eroticism, eh?

**Title: **Will You Accept the Charges?

**Summary: **Sometimes humans try to tempt demons. 'I too would be cautious regarding the intentions of any human were I you. As was the snake in man's garden, we are worse in yours.'

**Main Characters: **Sensui and Yomi

**Warnings: **Dialogue. Lots of it. This whole one-shot's basically an interdimensional phone call.

**Disclaimer: **The story and characters of _Yu Yu Hakusho _belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and his associates, not to me, and so they, not I, have the money to show for it.

* * *

Will You Accept the Charges?  
12 July 2009

Itsuki's brows relaxed a little, and when he looked up he wore an expression of mild triumph upon his face. "The connection is almost completed, Mr. Sensui," he said.

Minoru afforded him a smirk of commendation. Aside from developing and routing thissmaller portal, the yaminade had proven helpful in determining its destination. As former employees of Reikai, both possessed practical knowledge of Makai politics; but Itsuki was a native of the demon world, and so his knowledge was more intimate than anything else that Minoru had at hand.

"It's ready."

Sensui closed his eyes and shut out his material surroundings, concentrating solely on the psychic energy within, and directing it into the portal, to the entity on the other end.

'_Good evening, Lord Yomi of Gandhara.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Hollow eyes narrowed slightly under gathered brows. Telepathic solicitations were not foreign to the king of Gandhara, when he allowed them. But its location was distant—certainly beyond his own borders, perhaps beyond Makai itself, if the caller was especially powerful—and the speaker himself… 'To whom do I owe the pleasure?'

'We have interacted in the past, a long time ago. My name is Sensui.'

_Ah_. 'I suppose a human would consider that span "a long time ago",' Yomi acknowledged, as condescendingly as diplomacy would permit. 'I remember you: Reikai's darling enforcer and huntsman.'

Such condemnation was justified. 'I've been disengaged from Spirit World and its backwards officials for a while now. You'll find that these days I have quite different intentions, which may pique your interest.'

Truthfully, if only slightly, Yomi was curious to hear what sort of heresies a rogue from Spirit World might espouse. And admittedly, 'I believe that in the past, you and I have possessed similar ideologies—in wholly opposing factions. Bearing this in mind, you must understand if I harbor reservations toward you appealing to me, a demon, as an accomplice. Perhaps more so: why do you think I would be interested in providing you, a human, any assistance at all?'

'Reservations understood, demon king. I too would be cautious regarding the intentions of any human were I you. As was the snake in man's garden, we are worse in yours.'

Laughter (or the impression of such, just as the entire conversation at hand was a mental imprint of spoken word) could be "heard" on the other end. 'Perhaps not, Reikai rogue. I was getting more at while I may on occasion "watch" what I eat, seldom do I _listen _to it.'

Never mind the human's silly analogy. Having imported some influence from the more developed human societies—because they were inferior did not warrant dismissing everything about them—, Yomi was acquainted with some information that included various human beliefs. Few of his cohorts that he knew would envision a demonic Eden, if such a thing could be envisioned, that was _peaceful_.

'Understandable,' Sensui persisted. 'My intentions toward demonkind are pure. My only true allies these days are demons.'

'Yes, like your operator the yaminade, who thinks that remaining mute will render him inconspicuous.'

Designated as "mute," Itsuki only smirked, and kept silent. Often the blind proved ironically better seers than the sighted, and were better capable of sensing the presence of a yaminade than many psychics, demon or human.

'Yes,' Sensui agreed. 'He has seen firsthand the monstrosities of the human race; and it is your sentiment toward that race that prompted me to contact you, Lord Yomi. Of the Makai monarchs, you remain most conservative and diabolically pure. Your nationalism and eugenicist views toward the worlds and the species is most admirable.'

'This, coming from someone who has killed so many demons, animal and sentient, without question.'

'During my time with Reikai I experienced an epiphany that led to my break with those powers and with the viewpoints I held under their influences. A demon wise as you should know that converts often exercise their philosophies with far greater zeal than do those raised with the same. Knowing that, king of Gandhara, you must also recognize that you'll never be as capable of disdaining the human race as _I _am.'

Yomi also knew from personal experience that especially harsh trials could force one to reassess certain matters of personal conduct, but regardless of the tune sung, the voice did not change. Same self-righteousness. 'Get to the point, human.'

'As we speak, I am implementing a dissolution in the barrier separating this world from that one. What follows I hope to be a holocaust of global scale. I invite you, most demonic of demon leaders, to rally your citizens in anticipation of invasion. I offer you this world to reign over; all you must do is move in and destroy the vermin inhabiting it. "In the land of the pigs, the butcher is king."(1)'

A god complex if ever there was, offering him this _covenant_. 'You desire me to pierce the sphincter you've developed in the barrier, and reap those on the other side.'

Interesting word choice. 'You could _rape _ever human being you come across, if it pleases you. You could literally become king of the world. You need only purge it.'

With a hint of amusement, 'And if I encountered _you_, human?'

_He had the demon lord's ear._ In the material world Sensui bowed his head. 'I would consider our union my personally submitting my world and my race to your domination, demon.' And if Yomi killed him during or after, it could prove to be an ending more fulfilling, and certainly more stimulating, than wasting with disease.

In Gandhara Yomi turned the whole bold, unique offer over in his head. This last thought had been sent with a certain inflection, or tone, or weight. Had this conference been conducted in person, Sensui probably would have just now laid a hand on his thigh, at least.

He smirked. Once upon a time, he'd have been had at _I offer you this world_.

On the other end Sensui felt a deep, heavy sensation. The demon king was entertaining private thoughts, and wanted him to know it. Finally, with a feel of admiration: 'You are indeed transformed.'

The psychic smirked.

'However…'

_However?_

'Were I to expend any energy on the human world and its population as a whole, it would be in the interest of subversion, not extermination. If such crude bloodletting as genocide better resonates with your vision, I suggest you consult the Lord Mukuro of Alaric.'

Teeth grit: for reasons he could not wholly place, Sensui disliked that king, with whom he desired no contact. 'A shame I cannot rouse your passion enough to help quash this pale insult to your own world,' he lamented.

A chuckle. 'Why need the mighty waste time stomping on their shadows? But do not discredit your abilities, Reikai rogue. Most demons are plenty capable of acting without orders from an authority. Should your plan reach fruition, and you survive, perhaps we may sometime meet to discuss these matters in person. Your mute operator may join as well. In the meantime, certainly there are other demons more susceptible to your temptations, human. Good luck.'

With that the connection was severed, and Sensui felt the demon in Gandhara no more.

_Other demons … _other humans, definitely susceptible, but other demons….

What a mistake Reikai chose in its favoritism—when man was so much more prone to temptation than his demonic superiors!

Agitated by Yom's refusal, and still feeling the impressions of the demon on the other side, he looked at Itsuki, and said only, "Take me."

* * *

Yomi sipped from his water glass. The conversation that had just transpired was wholly psychic, but had left him with a subtle sensation of dry mouth.

He pressed an intercom button. "Youda, check up on our spies in the human world. Have them report back to me immediately."

This apocalyptic plan of Sensui's—they would see how it played out. Successful or not, something interesting would be happening in Ningenkai, soon, and it would do to keep even closer observation than he had for other purposes recently.

If renewed focus yielded anything half as interesting—he would be pleasantly surprised if he encountered anything _equitable_, would not hold his breath for _surpassing_—as the Reikai rogue, it would pay well indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **1._In the land of the pigs, the butcher is king_—titular line of the song sung by Meatloaf. If you pay attention to the lyrics, it's a very Sensui type of song, I think.


End file.
